


Donnie and Jenny

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, Jenny McCarthy - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Necrophilia sort of, ithinkhereadsthese ;), just.. yeah, poo eating, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just wot it sayz 
I don't kno them just in case dey read this they cant sue cuz I said I don't kno them
I made up th storry but it could come true tho





	

Dis is a story bout Donnie and Jeny bcuz dey is in so much luv with each other nd cant stop talkkin bout it and makkin out on da tv for $ 

One day Donie got home frum work and he sayed Hey honey I am hungy. She said ok I will warm u up some pie so she got nekkid and slide down the stair bannistr to warm up her hair pie

for Donnie. Then he said he didn't mean that kind of hungy and sh pushed him down and said 

EAT IT BITCH EAT MY NASTY PUSSY while she sit on his face

and Donnie was chocking and gaggin but she wuld not stop bcuz it feel so gud

then she got up and tok off all his clothes so she could sit on his fat dick and he told her to slow down bcuz his chest hurrt but Jeny keep goin and soon Donnie felt the pain and then nothing bcuz he was daid. his heart had stoppedd

Oh no she thought how wil I mak more moneey if he is daid. I cant buy new tittees every year if he is deaded. so she tried and tried to think without anyone to heelp her and fartedd while she tried until she finally took a big shit frm thinkin so hard.

Then she thought I know I will tape myself fucking his dead dick cuz it is still hard and I will put the doodoo caca in my mouf and make a porno.

So Jenn set up a camerra nd made the porno movie and she got chokked on the shit and died and the tape was the bestselling movie ever cuz peeple culd see his dick and her fake tits and bcuz peepl culd watch her die ovr an over and get off to it. aftr she was dead donie woked up bcuz all her shiteating and humping woke him up and startred his heart again

it wuz more famuss than the tape of donald Trump fukking hisself up the ass with a daid kat 

too bad she wuz deaded and culdnt spend his money. Donnie meet a nice normal girl and be happy 

the end


End file.
